Night of the Detectives
by Snake Fisher
Summary: the greatest detectives in the world team up to defeat Jack the Ripper but it turns into a battle for survivial...


NIGHT OF THE DETECTIVES

The night was silent. But then there was a scream that ruined everything and the Chef of Police in his office despaired in his hands. Beacause a scream was bad. A scream meant... death!

He put on his telephone and yelled ragefully "QUICKLY MAN! JACK THE RIPPER HAS CLAMED ANOTHER INNOSENT VICTIM THE BASTARD WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS"

"NO! It cannot be!" said Sherlock Homes who was in Victory London on the other telephone. "SHIT!" he yelled and threw away the telephone so he put on his detective hat and coat.

"Watson!" he called his faithul butler who was also there listening "We have a murder to solve"

MEANWHILE IN AMERICA

"SHIT!" said Porot and Miss Maple when they woke up in bed beacause they heard the news. "There has been a murder in Victory London!"

"WE MUST GO THERE NOW AND SOLVE IT" said Columbia so they got on a plain and flew to Victory London where the murder took place.

MEANWHILE IN VICTORY LONDON

There was a crash in the window and glass flew into the room with a tinkle and Sherplock Homes drew his sword.

"SHIT! WHO IS THAT" he cried with angry range, "ARE YOU THE MURDERER"

A man in a vest with no shoes holding a machine gun jumped throu the window with a flip and said "NO! I am Die Hard and have been finding the murderer. Let us jon forces and solve him together!"

"Well good" said Sherlock Homes putting his sword away. "We should go to the crime scene I detect foul play."

"Yes" said agreeing Die Hard putting his machein gun away. They took Die Hards helicotper to the crime scene and found Porot, Miss Maple and Columbio there already looking at the body who was dead.

"SHIT! Who could have done this!" cried Sherlock Homes in dismal so he got out his magnithing glass and examed the body. "Aha it was caused by sevral blades and here is a note written in... blood!"

"I shall read it" said Waston "It says: GIVE ME SOIL EDGE OR EVERYONE IN VICTOR LONDON WILL DIE"

"But what is Soul Edge and who could wantit?" sad Columbio.

"I KNOW!" said Die Hard thinkingly. "It is a magic sword of great power. IT CANOT FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS."

"But everyone in Victory London will die!" whailed Miss Maple with despair.

"Not if I can help it" said Die Hard "We should tell the Chef of Police about this hell want to know."

MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE

"Find me Soul Edge Jack the Ripper and your will be rewarded" said Professor Morty. Jack the Ripper nodded eggerly and fleed into the night to claim another death.

MEANWHILE IN VICTORY LONDON

"NO!" cried Miss Maple and gaped "The Chef of Police..."

"...IS A ZOMBIE!" yelled Die Hard to finish her sentence as she could not. He pulled out his machine gun and shot him many times with bullets but the Chef of Police lurked forward at him and tried to bite him. "SHIT! HE IS TOO DEAD TO DIE"

But then Sherlock jumped in and stabed him with his sword and cut off his head. "Why is he a zombie!" he yelled.

"it was... jack... the... ripper..." said the Chef of Polices head. "...stop him... revenge me.........." and died again

"We must find Jack the Ripper and bring him in justice." Columbio said "Or else all is lost."

But then they went downstairs and found that Jack the Ripper had turned the whole police into zombies.

"This was a trick!" whailed Miss Maple "Whatever will we do!"

"WE WILL SEND THEM BACK TO DEATH" roared Sherlock Homes and they fought them with sword and machine gun until they were managed to get back into Die Hard's helicopter. But once they took off they discovered to their horror that the pilot was also a zombie.

"THE PILOT TOO" yelled Die Hard angerly but he was out of bullets so he punched him out of the window. He tried to take over the helicopter but teh joy stick was broken so it crashed into the house of parlament and killed the president and everyone inside.

"NO!" whailed Colombio "NOT THE PRESIDENT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! WE WERE TRICKED!" but it was caught on televison who disapproved. But all the police were zombies so they could not be arrested so they left the ruins of parlament in sadness. "We have ruined the goverment..."

"SHIT!" yelled Sherlock Homes "WE WILL MAKE JACK THE RIPPER PAY FOR THIS DEARLY"

"But we don't even know what he looks like!" wwhailed Miss Maple "He could be anyone! He could look normal and we would never fiend him!"

"Dont be foolish girl NO ONE this EVIL could look nomral!" belowed Sherlock with dignity.

"I can sence a sinister presents Sherlock Homes" said Porot "He must be close"

"SHIT! FIND HIM!" yelled Sherlock. Suddenly a man in a hat in a hat jumped out of underground and stabed him with blades from his sleesev and fleed into the night.

"SHIT PORT!" growled Sherlock "YOU ARE DYING"

"No! I will become a zombie and adanger you all! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!" Porot yelled.

"I WON'T ABANDON YOU POROT" said Miss Maple

"But... you... MUST!" said Porot pushing her away strongly. "GO! I WANT TO EAT YOU"

"Nooooo!" Miss Maple screamed as they dragged her away for safety. And they never saw him again...

LATER

"We found him Sherlock!" cried miss Maple trumpetantly.

"yo yo yo" said the man in the hat "Yo caught me bitches!"

"No." declamed Sherlock Homes with frustraton shacking his head "You fool girl that is Jake the Rapper."

"Ahoy bitches... I'm a decoy!" said Jake the Rapper with tricky glee.

"We don't have TIME for this!" growled Die Hard and shot him.

But the goverment saw it and attacked them in helicopters because they fought they had killed the president and wanted revenge.

"SHIT! My sword cannot reach the helicopters!" Sherlock Homes cried in angerance as he blocked bullets.

"But my machine gun can!" said Die Hard and gunned tow of them down. But there were too many helicopters and now aslo tanks. Suddenly a mystrious helicopter appeared and rammed another helicopter destroying it and started shooting tanks.

"RUN" said the mystrious helicopter "I will by time for you!" So they nodded and ran away to the country were tanks could not go.

"SHIT!" claimed Sherlock Homes "that was close. You have not enough bullets and my sword is not good enough. I need a new one... I need... SOUL EDGE."

"No Sherlock" alamed Die Hard "It is far too dangerous." Miss Maple and Columbio agreed with him angerly.

"It is a risk we have to take." Sherlock complaned.

"Okay Sherlock but if you turn evil I will kill you myelf." Die Hard warned with a scow so they took a ship to Soul Edge Island.

But then...

"You are the bad detectives!" said the captain disgustfully. "YOU KILLED THE PRESIDENT"

"No! It was a trick!" yelled Die Hard "We didnt meant to do it!" But the captain did not believe him. He got a hapoun gun so Die Hard had to shoot him overbored and takeover the ship. "There was nothing I could do." he said sorrily. But the captain could not hear him beacause he was dead...

Suddenly the crew saw this and rebelled and CLICK CLICK Die Hard was out of bullets. "No there are too many of them!"

"SHIT!" cried Sherlock but then Chris Redfield laddered out of a helicopter onto the ship.

"Hey guys." he said and rolled and shot and kicked the rebel crew to death "I know you are innosent good guys and not murderers. Lets team up and solve this mystery."

"But your not a detective!" said Die Hard accusively "How can we trust you."

"I know the secrets of zombies. And... Soul Edge..."

"YOUR HIRED" said Sherlock eggerly but everyone except Christ frowned at him. "Welcome Chris Redfield!"

And then they docked at Soul Edge Island... Where the power of destiny awaits them.,,

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
